The tenth minute in heaven
by tootoorooroo
Summary: Hibari was simply curious and bored, why else would he play that stupid game?


Please keep in mind, this story is rated M for a reason! Man smex, Yaoi, BL, all that so yeah... Also, this is my first story so be nice please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and if I did, would I really sit around and write fanfictions about it?

* * *

Hibari strolled down the long corridor of Namimori middle, trying to think of something to do. Lately, he had been restless (not to mention bored. ) Everything had been a little too quiet and he was beginning to lose his edge. Was it possible that the infamous Hibari Kyouya was becoming complacent? No. That couldn't be it. There was simply a lack of entertainment. Yeah, that's it exactly! Hibari thought this over as he continued his walk, however, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Curiously, he turned around and met eyes with a familiar suit-clad toddler.

"Ciosu." greeted the toddler with a smile. Hibari eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want Baby?" He asked, raising a thin eyebrow. Reborn seemed to contemplate the question for a moment, watching the teen closely as he thought.

"Hibari, I have a proposition for you, it does come with compensation of course." Hibari remained silent and un-moving. "There's a small get together happening at Tsuna's house tonight and it would benefit everyone, including you, if you came." Reborn paused and looked at Hibari with big, curious, black eyes.

"What kind of compensation?" he asked, mildly interested. Reborn smiled widely and looked at him.

"I cannot disclose that information at this time but trust that it will be well worth it." Reborn said Cooley, Hibari, however, frowned at the statement.

"How many people?" Though he was curious about what he would receive, he still hated grouping with a passion.

"Five or six, nothing too big." Reborn responded. Hibari thought a moment, weighing his options.

"I won't have to do anything stupid, will I?" he asked finally. Reborn's smile grew wider.

" Well, it really depends on your definition of stupid but based on the activities planned, no, nothing stupid." he finished. Hibari smirked a moment.

"Alright." Hibari said dryly as Reborn jumped down from the window sill. Reborn began to walk down the hall but stopped before he went out of sight completely.

"Great, come to Tsuna's house at 5:00PM today."

After that, the toddler turned a corner and was gone. Hibari then proceeded down the hall, knowing he had something to do later.

The guests began arriving at 5:00 just as Reborn had planned, starting of course with the beautiful Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna smiled as he led her into the living room. 'What luck! A few minutes alone with Kyoko-chan!' he thought, blushing. However, his luck turned and in ran Gokudera. Tsuna whimpered a moment and went back to the doorway to greet the others. Yamamoto walked in just as Tsuna got there.

"Yo Tsuna, what's this party for anyway?" asked the black-haired teen. Tsuna stared blankly for a moment.

"I dunno, it was all Reborn's idea." Tsuna stated and led him to the living room.

"Yo, Gokudera, you're here too?" Yamamoto asked the silver-haired teen. Gokudera shot Yamamoto a glare and began to criticize him. Tsuna was able to slip away under cover of their argument and he returned to the door just as Haru came in.

"Hi Tsuna-san!" she yelled enthusiastically. "Thanks for inviting me to the party! What's it for anyway?" she asked. Tsuna repeated what he had told Yamamoto and followed Haru to the living room.

"Okay, I think that's everyone Reborn invited so…" Tsuna trailed off as he looked at the small crowd in his living room. He couldn't find any words to say to them because he had no idea what Reborn wanted to do, and since Reborn wasn't here, he was lost. "Ummm." he said.

Hibari walked up to the porch about three minutes after. He motioned to knock on the door but before he had a chance to, he was pulled in by Reborn. Hibari looked at the toddler with minor annoyance and waited for instruction.

"Your reward is within reach but you have to comply with whatever I tell you, no matter what, is that clear?" Reborn asked in a hushed tone. Hibari hesitated a moment but his curiosity getting the best of him, he nodded in agreement to the baby's conditions.

"Good to hear, now get going." Reborn said as he pushed Hibari through the doorway.

Everyone stopped talking and eyed the raven-haired boy suspiciously as he stood in the doorway. Everyone wanted to ask him what he was doing here but the chill in the air caused them all to remain silent. Tsuna, however, walked up to him with a bit of new-found confidence. He was about to ask what he was doing when Reborn walked in.

"Hibari will be joining us for the party by my request, does anyone have a problem with that?" Reborn asked. Gokudera was about to speak when Reborn shot a blank in his direction, he then sat down and silently watched like all the others. Reborn walked to the center of the room. "Now, I've scheduled a game for us to play." he said and picked up his prized pet, Leon. "The rules are simple." He began as Leon transformed into a bottle. " First, everyone circle up," he waited for them to comply but when no one moved, he pointed the gun to the center of the crowd. "That means NOW!" he watched as the teens scrambled to the middle and circled up franticly, aside from Hibari, who walked at a normal pace

and sat in between Tsuna and Kyoko, the look of disappointment on Tsuna's face was priceless.

"Secondly, the person with the bottle places it in the middle of the circle and spins it like so." Reborn said and spun the bottle, after several seconds, it landed on Tsuna who looked at it curiously. "Dame-Tsuna appears to be first. Spin it Tsuna." Tsuna raised his hand hesitantly. Reborn cocked his head signaling for him to begin.

"What do we do after we spin?" Tsuna asked the toddler. Reborn smiled at him.

"You'll find out after you spin Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated amusedly, Tsuna made a mini-glare in his direction and spun the green bottle with little force (though he tried to do it forcefully) and watched it spin around in circles, first hitting Haru, then Gokudera, then himself and finally land. He looked up to see that it had landed on Hibari.

Reborn shot a smirk toward Hibari and knowingly, Hibari nodded. Tsuna blinked confusedly at Reborn.

"Now what, Reborn?" he asked, a bit intimidated by the older teen the bottle had landed on. Reborn's smirk grew wider as his gaze met Tsuna's.

"Thirdly, once someone is selected, the two go into the closet together for ten minutes, they are not permitted to leave until the ten minutes are up." Tsuna blushed, he knew that this was usually a kissing game. He looked at Hibari and shuddered. "Go on, Dame-Tsuna." Before Tsuna had time to react, he was being dragged into the closet by Hibari and once there, Hibari slammed the closet door and the two were encased in darkness.

"Sawada, why are you making so much noise?" Hibari asked the whimpering brunette in the corner. Tsuna jumped at the head prefect's voice, knocking over an umbrella causing is to crash to the floor and despite himself, he clung to Hibari by reflex.

"I hate the dark!" Tsuna cried against Hibari's chest. Hibari smirked in the darkness, realizing that this was the compensation he was promised. Carefully, he moved his leg closer to the middle of Tsuna's frame, trying to locate a specific area on the younger boy's body, attempting to start the fun part of the game. Tsuna's eyes grew wide as the head prefect's leg brushed against the highly sensitive area between his open legs, he gasped.

"Weak herbivore." Hibari stated and caressed Tsuna's hardening member with his leg once more. Tsuna groaned as friction attacked his entire lower half. "Disgusting." Hibari reached down and grabbed Tsuna's length. The brunette moaned loudly at the sudden contact.

"H-Hibari-san---" he was cut off when Hibari shoved his fingers into the brunette's mouth. Tsuna gave Hibari a questioning look.

"Suck them Herbivore."

As Tsuna complied with the head prefect's demand, Hibari's free hand made its way to Tsuna's pants button. He fumbled with it for a few seconds but soon, the brunette's pants were pooled around his ankles, likewise with his boxers.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried, trying to cover up his hard sex with his hands. Hibari smirked again and removed his saliva coated fingers from the brunette's mouth.

"Shut up herbivore." Hibari commanded and shoved a finger into Tsuna's entrance. He gasped.

"H-Hibari-san, w-what are you DOING?" Tsuna squeaked out as Hibari's thin index finger made it's way in and out of him, Hibari chuckled a bit.

"What's it feel like herbivore?" he asked in a cruel tone and added another finger. Tsuna yelped in pain as Hibari began scissoring his fingers inside of him.

"P-please stop Hibari-san!" the brunette begged, trying to ignore the persistent throbbing of his cock. Hibari took hold of Tsuna's aching member and gave it a rough squeeze, causing Tsuna to moan loudly. "H-Hibari, please-" he was cut off as Hibari began to slowly pump him, he moaned loudly. Hibari smirked.

"Please what, Herbivore?" Tsuna looked away from the prefect, tears forming in his eyes as he continued to moan even louder than before. "Heh, whatever Herbivore, I know what you need ." Hibari stated and removed his fingers from the brunette who looked at him with longing, almost desperate eyes.

"Hibari-san?" he questioned as Hibari unbuckled his belt and let his black uniform pants fall to the floor. Tsuna gasped and Hibari grabbed him by the waist, pushed him, face first, into the wall and positioned himself in front of the brunette's opening. Unsure of what was going to happen next, Tsuna stared at the blank wall in front of his face and awaited whatever it was that was coming.

With no warning, Hibari pushed into the brunette's tight virginity, which earned a scream from Tsuna, and began to thrust in and out of the brunette who continued to scream and moan as his entire body was set ablaze by new feeling he had never imagined.

The deeper Hibari went, the louder Tsuna became, the pleasure affecting him so much that a stream of tears ran down his face.

"Nng, Hi-bari---" Tsuna was cut off when Hibari plunged into him so deeply, that his entire body shook with incredible force and he screamed out, "T-THERE HIBARI!!!" Amused, Hibari complied with the brunette's request and repeatedly, almost violently, pounded into the boy's most sensitive area. The bliss, however, became short lived when the closet door opened and the familiar toddler said:

"Time's up Dame-Tsuna, you can come out now---" Reborn was cut of when Tsuna screamed and came all over the wall he was currently pushed against. Reborn quickly closed the door and herded everyone out the front door.

"Party's over." he stated.


End file.
